This invention relates to the optimisation of bandwidth utilisation in delivery networks. In particular, it relates to a multimedia delivery network in which the network resources reserved for a network session may be varied in accordance with available network resources. The invention may be applicable to on-demand multimedia delivery, gaming, content sharing or other services requiring Quality of Service (QoS).